A True Love Story
by XxMiku01Xx
Summary: Miku is a girl that wants love. Akaito is a guy that is in a shallow relationship with his girlfriend, Meiko. Mekio only likes Akaito for one reason. When Meiko gets this, she decides that the relationship MUST end. Akaito starts to think that he will never find love agian. This changes when he meets Miku. Akaito X Miku. Rated T for extra
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh, I wish I could find love." Miku said to herself while twirling some of her teal hair around her fingers.

Couples giggled and laughed as they passed her. Miku heard one girl tell her boyfrind,"That tealette must be single, I understand why no guy likes her, I mean look at her hair color."

After Miku heard that she got up sadly and walked off as fast as she could. A minute later she felt herself run into something. She looked up to see a tall guy with hair colored dark red.

"Ah, I-I'm so sorry." Miku said while fixing her black jacket that she wore. "No need to apologize. You should be more careful, don't want to mess up that pretty face of your's." The red haired man said before running off to a girl with short brown hair.

Miku stood there blushing sadly. "Even he had a girlfriend." Miku thought sadly. His girlfriend was very pretty. She wore a cropped red shirt that was decorated with black lace, her shorts matched.

Miku then walked torwards home. As soon as Miku got home her brother Mikuo ran to the door with a worried expression on this face.

He greeted Miku with a warm hug. "Miku where were you, it's 9 oclock!? I was getting worried." Mikuo asked still hugging Miku.

"I was... uh ... at the station watching couples... I'm sorry I made you worry..." Miku said sadly hugging her brother back.

"So you really are still looking for love." Mikuo said before letting his sister go.

"Well of course I am! I will not give up untill a guy confesses his love to me!" Miku responds.

Mikuo gets on his knees,"Miku, I love you." He says playfully, then tackles Miku.

"Haha, M-Mikuo you're so childish! You only say you love me to make me feel happy..." Miku says playing with Mikuo's messy teal hair.

Mikuo's face turns serious. "Miku. Did you know that we aren't blood relatives, my family adopted you when you were younger..."He says quitely while getting out some documents.

Miku sits and reads all of the documents. By the time she was done it was 1:59am. Mikuo sat quitely beside her.

"Y-you knew this..."Miku said with an upset tone. Tears started to pour from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but my parents threatened me not to to tell you or else... they even kept me away from you... I was so eager to see you..."Mikuo said while hugging Miku tightly.

"Uhm... Mikuo do you mind if I went for a walk...?"Miku asks. "At this hour? Yeah I guess, but don't stay out to long." Mikuo responded.

"Thank you!"Miku said before running out of her home into the cold winter winds.

Miku walked a while before she ran into something. Miku looked up. "Huh, Oh I know you! I ran into you earlier!"Miku said quite susprised.

"Huh, Oh yeah... I see you didn't take my adivice, you will end up damaging your face if you run into something again." The man with red hair said.

Out of nowhere the short brown haired girl tackled the red haired man.

"Let's go home!" The girl said ignoring Miku's prestence.

"Yes." The red haired man said before leaving with the brown haired girl.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will start off with Akaito.**

* * *

At Akaito's house.

"Sweetie, can you give me some money so I can buy som booze?"The girl with short brown hair asked.

"Sure Meiko." The man with red hair responded giving the girl called 'Meiko' $20.

"Uhh, Akaito this isn't enough money...!" Meiko says trying not to slap him.

"It's enough for a 6 pack of beer." Akaito says without a wince of concern in his voice.

SLAP!

Akaito stood there with a red hand mark on his face. He handed $500 to Meiko. She still wasn't satisfied.

"AKAITO GIVE ME MORE FUCKING MONEY!" Meiko yelled and then slapped Akaito again, but harder this time.

Akaito fell to the ground and then threw $20,000 to Meiko.

"Thanks, now I got you some news Akaito! It's over, I only wanted was your money! And I got it!" Meiko yelled before running out of his house.

Akaito layed on the floor heart broken. He thought he had found true and real love. Then when he thought that the teal haired girl's image showed up.

"Why is her image showing up!? She's just some random girl that keeps running into me!" Akaito yells with tears streming down his face.

He falls asleep, and then wakes to the sound of soft knocking on his door.

He gets up off the floor and answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Akaito asks with his eyes closed.

"Umm I'm here to deliver a package..." A girl with a high pitched voice responded.

Akaito opened his eyes to see the tealette standing at his doorstep.

"I had no idea that you would work for UPS..." Akaito says sounding suprised.

"Well, I had no idea you would order 15 packs of beer... Mr. Akaito" The tealette responded.

"Oh, um my ex girlfriend ordered them... I have no use for them... " Akaito says back sadly.

Miku looked at Akaito. "You look kinda sad... Akaito" Miku said examining Akaito's puffy eyes.

"Ah, oh yeah... I was crying last night... my girlfriend brokeup with me in a harsh manner..." Akaito replies.

"Oh.. I see... I should be going now... Feel better soon kay" Miku said before running off to the next house.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2. Sorry its short in a way... TT^TT**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Chapters may have misspells... please bare with it!**

* * *

It has been days since Miku and Akaito have run into each other. Everyday they forgot about one another.

"Miku, we're about to leave for Berlin!" Mikuo yelled to Miku who was gazing into shop windows.

The Hatsune's were going to Berlin, Germany to visit Miku's real parents graves.

Miku ran over to Mikuo. Her long silky teal hair got in the way, she wore her hair in fine pigtails.

By the time they got to the airport, it was quite late. Miku felt tired and wore out. They had walked, instead of taking a taxi.

Her eyes closed, while she was walking. She couldn't help herself, she had woken up quite early this morning.

For some reason, Miku felt like something was in her way, and it was preventing her to walk.

Miku opened her eyes and looked up. There was Akaito. Miku saw that there was a girl by his side.

"I'm very sorry" Miku said then bowed. "God, you're still running into things... it looks like you gotta bruise on your forehead."Akaito said poking Miku's pale forehead.

"Miku, where are you?!" Mikuo said from a short distance. "Oh, I'm over here Mikuo!" Miku shouted back. A minute later Mikuo was standing next to Miku.

Mikuo looked at Akaito. "Miku, did this guy hurt you?" Mikuo asked in a serious tone. "N-no... he didn't do anything... I'm the one at fault, I ran into him." Miku responded quitely. Mikuo bowed to Akaito. "I'm sorry, she is quite tired... she meant no harm" Mikuo said to Akaito.

"No need to apologize... she should rest while on the plane... where is your destination?" Akaito asks.

"Berlin, Germany." Mikuo responds.

"Haha what a coincidence, I'm going there as well! I was told that the plane is very cold, and it's uncomfortable in a way..."Akaito says.

"Umm thanks for the heads up..., Miku let's go ahead..."Mikuo says.

Miku stood there with her eyes closed. Mikuo picked her up, bride style that is.

"Now if you would excuse me." Mikuo said before heading to the plane gate.

Miku woke up in the plane. Mikuo was hugging her, trying to keep her warm.

Miku simply took off her warm fur jacket, and put it on Mikuo. Miku then looked out of the window, the pitch black sky sent a shiver down her spine.

"Finally woke up huh?" Akaito asks from the seat behind her own. "Well yeah apparently" Miku reponds with a yawn.

"You looked cute while you were sleeping... I wanted to watch you, but your boyfriend simply yelled at me for looking at you."Akaito said playfully.

Miku playfully punched Akaito. "I'm not cute!" Miku responded blushing. "You're right, you're kawaii" Akaito says playing with a lock of Miku's teal hair.

Mikuo wakes up to the movement of Miku. "Ummm, d-did you just call Miku kawaii?" Mikuo asks.

"Yeah, why is it a problem?" Akaito responds. "Is it that you want to be my rival?" Mikuo asks.

"Sure" Akaito responds with a grin.

Just then a girl from the station that was talking about Miku, started to talk to talk about her again.

"Eww, it's that tealette girl! Two hot guys are with her too, what a shame, that girl is really ugly." The girl said.

Akaito and Mikuo started to yell at the girl. "She's way prettier than you!" Mikuo yelled.

"She's way nicer than you!" Akaito added in. Miku tried to hide her tears, but she couldn't.

"Miku please don't cry over something that bitch said, none of it is true." Mikuo said then hugged Miku tightly.

After Mikuo said that, the plane landed and everyone got off.

It was very cold, even colder than it was in Tokyo.

Miku shivered. "Miku are you cold?" Mikuo asks Miku. She nods.

When Mikuo was about to hug Miku, Akaito pushed him to the side and hugged her first.

"Warm yet?" Akaito asks with a grin. Miku nods her head shyly.

"Miku would you ike to visit the graves now?" Mikuo asks.

Miku nods then grabs Mikuo's hand.

"Umm thank you for warming me up..." Miku says to Akaito then bows.

Mikuo and Miku walk off. "Who's grave are they talking about...?" Akaito asked himself before walking off to follow the Hatsune's.

* * *

**I'll continue what happens in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

Akaito had followed the Hatsune's to a wooded area. It was covered in snow, but he could see the headstines sticking from the ground.

Akaito watched quitely, as if he were watching a movie. Miku casually walked to the headstones and bent down.

She put her pale hands together. She then prayed out loud.

"Dear real parents in heaven, I dearly hope you watch over me with a humble smile, that I never have seen before. Each day ever since I have found out about my real parents I wish that I could see your angelic faces smile at me. Though I never knew you, my real parents, I know you were good people and very good parents. Every day I age closer to the day I might meet you. I wish to meet you one day, when I die. Amen" She said with tears in her eyes.

Miku hid her big emerald eyes, which were full of cold and sad tears. Mikuo bent down right next to her, and hugged her.

"It's okay Miku, you can cry, you can cry on my shoulder if you need." He said smoothly. Miku cried harder than before.

Akaito hated that he just had to sit there and watch, but he could not pop out of nowhere.

He ruffled his dark red hair, and closed his eyes tight. He couldn't bare to watch Miku in such pain. He then stood up and left.

Minutes passed, and finally Miku and Mikuo came from the wooded area. Miku's eyes were puffy, and she hid them away from the world.

Mikuo took Miku to the hotel room so she could rest. Mikuo decided to leave to go get their favorite food, leeks.

There was a knock on the door. Miku didn't feel like getting out of the warm bed. The knocking kept repeating itself, the Miku finally got out of the bed.

"Who is it?" she said with a loud yawn.

"It's me Miku"

Miku opens the door, and see's Akaito.

"Come in" She says then bows.

"Please don't bow down to me Miku, hey were you crying?!"

"I'm sorry, and I was crying..."

Akaito sat on Miku's bed. He flings her onto his lap.

"We are in a unfamiliar country Miku, you must be careful here." Akaito says patting Miku's head.

She nods with tears in her eyes. "If you need to cry, I'm here, I'll comfort you with all of my heart" He says calmly.

Miku buries her face in Akaito's chest. He holds her close. "Cry all you need, I'm here, there's no need to put on the brave mask around me." He says helping her lay down.

Tears pour from her eyes. Akaito laid next to her, rubbing her back to comfort the girl.

Almost an hour past, and it seemed Miku was asleep. Akaito got up to leave. Miku tugs on his shirt.

"Please don't leave me alone..., it's scary here" Miku said quitely with her eyes full of fear.

Akaito smiles and sits on the bed once again. "I'll stay, but you should just sleep."

Miku closes her eyes slowly. Akaito finds it hard to watch the sleeping girl, he then falls asleep.

* * *

**Sleeping in the same bed in an unfamiliar country...? I will continue the scene in the next chapter... sorry if it's short TT^TT**


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed that hours had passed, and fanally Mikuo returns with leeks and a frantic look.

Akaito wakes up to the loud sounds of Mikuo's footsteps. Miku also wakes up.

"Ah, Miku... I'm sorry, but I have to return to Japan for work... I'm sorry, but Akaito can stay with you." Mikuo said while grabbing his suitcase.

"N-no it's okay Mikuo... I understand. You can trust Akaito with watching me, so don't worry!" Miku responded with a smile.

Mikuo smiles and bows to Akaito, then he runs out of the room into the hallway, and down the hall. Miku watched as Mikuo dissapeared down the vast, vivid hall.

Miku turns and looks at Akaito. "You know that I trust you, right?" She says before shoving a leek in her mouth.

"Yes I know, that's why I'm still here, watching you shove leeks in your cute mouth." He ressponds grinning wide.

Miku blushes ans starts to eat another leek. "I want some too!" Akaito says, then bends in and bites some of the leek in Miku's mouth.

Miku's face turned bright red. She tried to hide her face with her hands. Akaito pulled her hands from her face.

Akaito smiled and kissed her cheek. Miku blushed more. "Ah, so you blush when I kiss your cheek!" He says laughing under his breath.

"Go ahead and laugh... besides it's not just the kiss that makes me blush..." Miku says quitely whike putting her hair back in to ponytails.

"What does that mean...?" He asks while laughing. "I've never been in love or had a boy fall in love with me, so everything about you makes me blush..." She responds.

Akaito blushes a light pink. "M-Miku, please don't make me blush... it's really embrassing..." He saqys covering his face this time.

Miku pulls away his arms, she relizes that he has quite stong arms. "Hey, it's okay to blush, it shows that you like that person... a bit more than a friend.." She says with a smirk.

"W-what do you mean?" Akaito asked

"Nothing really... Hey, let's go get some food!" Miku responds with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go get some food" He agrees.

They leave and start walking around the town.

"Umm hey Miku do you know any German?"

"I learned a bit back in Japan, but we won't have to communicate."

"What do you mean?"

"They know we are Japanese... besides some Germans know Japanese"

"I see... did Mikuo tell you this stuff?"

"No, he doesn't really like Germany... he says it can be scary, and I agree with him"

"Don't be scared, I'm here"

After that Akaito pulls Miku close. She blushes.

"You know what I know about Germany and Europe?" Akaito asks.

Miku just looks at him. "That they hold and kiss each other in public." He responds.

She looks at him shocked. "When did you learn that?" She asks.

"Before I left, I thought that I should learn about their romance, so I did" He responds.

Miku smiles then nods. Akaito pecks her cheek.

The two wondered the streets looking like a real couple.

Germans stared at them, because they were Japanese using their romantic actions.

They ingnored it, and continued walking.

Finally they came they came to a small resturant.

"It doesn't look very popular..., but I still wanna go in" Miku said holding Akaito's large, warm hand.

"I agree, let's go in" Akaito reponds without hesitation.

They walk in.

A kind old lady greets them kindly.

"Welcome, we rarely ever get coustmers, it's my pleaser to have you" The old lady says happily.

"Thank you, I hope we have a great time here" Miku responds with a warm smile.

"I hope that too, my dear, just so you know there is fortune telling" The old lady says with a smile.

"We would like our fortune told please, oh and on love please" Akaito says enturupting Miku and the old lady's converstation.

"Okay then..." The old lady says then starts to chant something.

She finishes then looks at them. "Heh, very interseting, you two are soul mates, but there shall be challenges on the way to destiny... danger also awaits... but the one harmed will live and recover safely, you will portect each other well... and be happy with no problems in the future after the drama."

Miku and Akaito look at each other. Then they hug... like they meant it.

"So what would you like to eat?" The old lady asks.

"Pizza!" They respond with smiles plastered on their faces.

The old lady smiles. "One pizza coming up dearies!"

The pizza finally came to the table, and they ate.

"You know what... you both have a strange hair color... teal and a blood red" The lady said.

"Our hair was like this when we were born... cool huh?" Akaito says with a grin.

"Yes very, but it's strange... I saw the Germans staring at you... it was because of your hair colors." She reponds with a smile.

"Hey, are you Japanese?" Miku asks.

"Yes, but I moved here to help Hatsune's, they had a daughter, but they passed on and she moved with Zatsune's..." She reponds.

"I-I'm their daughter Miss... The Zatsune's have a teal haired son... " Miku says without thinking.

The lady grows tears in her eyes. "You are the person I treasure... you are my grand daughter"

Miku smiles with tears and hugs her grand mother.

"I'm so happy I got to meet my real grandma..." Miku said happily.

"I'm happy to meet you before I passed on to where your parents are..." Grandma says hugging Miku back.

* * *

**Ima stop here... Miku finally meet her last living real family member.**

**I'm going to try making a different fanfiction... it's going to be Miku X Kaito**


End file.
